


Eutony in a Whisper

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Kit x Ty, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Genderswapped/wlw kitty.Kit tries to get her powers to work. Ty helps.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Eutony in a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to El for letting me use her username.

Tiberia Blackthorn had grown up constantly having her boundaries violated to the point where she was trained to expect it. Right from a very young age people were always demanding things of her and her body. Telling her to hug people, be polite, make eye contact, eat your dinner without complaining, no matter how terrible the sensation of cooked vegetables is. Be nice. Put on a smile. 

So Ty adapted, she learned to control herself in public and suppress her urges. The urge to move her hands, and tap and spin around or rock back and forth. She still did those things sometimes, but less so, and never in public. Ty had the tendency to be quite blunt and harsh with people, and her parents were absolutely not a fan. In fact most people weren't.

"You're so aggressive," was the comment she got the most. Right along with, "act like a lady!" Which wasn't fair because she was usually right in these situations. She was only being honest, but everyone seemed so afraid of the truth. So utterly unwilling to listen to anything she had to say.

After awhile she had just gotten used to it. So when people came to take things from her, she let it happen. Because it was polite. And when people touched her she let it happen because that's what she was supposed to do. Livvy tried to help Ty with boundries. Tried to teach her how to say no when men put their hands all over her. But Ty was so used to always having to say yes. And she didnt want to be rude. 

So after years of, "you have to" and, "you'll get used to it," when Katherine (Kit) Herondale came blazing into her life and told her with such an easy going sincerity that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. Ty had honestly felt like she could cry. 

Fast forward four years and they were in Kit's bedroom at Ciernworth and her 19th birthday had just passed. Kit was trying to master her first heir powers with no luck. Tessa had told her to try and focus on something that might work as a catalyst for her powers. Usually it had to be something that would trigger strong emotions, but nothing was working.

"I give up," Kit cried out, flopping back onto her giant bed, her blond curls spilling out around her. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm hopeless. There's no point." Ty fought the urge to reach for her. To stroke her hair, or touch that small sliver of bare skin on Kit's stomach from where her shirt was riding up. 

"Don't say that!" Ty protested. "You've done it before remember?" Kit gave her a solemn look and Ty thought of the events that had taken place before Kit had made the riders disappear. 

But things were different now. They had made up, and now they were dating. But the wounds would probably always be there. 

Ty decided to reach over and touch Kit's face slightly. Instantly she stopped tensing up. "It'll be ok. I promise," Ty said softly. "You're more capable then you realize. I believe in you." 

Kit stared at her, gaping a little. Her big blue eyes were filled with not only surprise, but overwhelming adoration. Kieran had once called Kit's eyes the colour of an ordinary sky, but Ty disagreed. They were the most beautiful baby blue colour. Soft and calming. Not too bright or overwhelming. 

Ty smiled involuntarily, sliding her fingers through Kit's hair. "I don't believe in anything except you." Kit let out a harsh breath and gazed up at Ty with a soft, worshiping look. She smiled.

"Baby I just don't know what to do," Kit whispered. She looked a little scared. "I feel like I've tried everything." She squeezed Ty's free hand. 

"I'm really scared," Kit admitted.

Ty was overwhelmed with a frightening intensity of emotions. She wanted to wrap Kit up in her arms and never let her leave. She wanted to go out and kill every single person or thing on the earth that was making her so afraid. 

Ty shook her head feverishly. "Dont be scared," she said firmly. "I will protect you." Kit looked a little shocked at that, but then she broke out into a grin. She smiled at Ty like she was the greatest and most beautiful thing Kit had ever seen. 

"Hey I know something we haven't tried yet." Kit smirked mischievously. She slid her arms carefully up Ty's sides and gripped her arms, pulling her down slowly.

"Kiss me," she murmered. Ty felt her heart do a flip as she instinctively brought their mouths together in a soft, slow kiss that rapidly became more passionate as Kit pulled Ty on top of her. Ty continued kissing her girlfriend as she placed her hands on Kit's and pushed them down, closer to the skin so that Kit was gripping her more tightly. Satisfied with the pressure, Ty weaved her fingers through Kit's long golden curly hair, stimming with the thick, rough peices. 

Kit deepened the kiss and instantly Ty felt metal against her tounge from Kit's piercing. It was a weird sensation, but she could bear it. Ty dug her fingers into the blanket on the bed and felt the fabric. Kit was scratching slightly along her lower back, pulling at Ty's shirt. Ty moaned into her mouth before slowly breaking the kiss and leaning back.

"I dont think anything's happening love," Ty said apologetically. Kit pouted adorably. She looked Ty up and down slyly. 

"Well theres only one way to be sure right?" She asked innocently. Ty rolled her eyes fondly and laughed

"If you wanted to make out with me all you had to do was tell me," she pointed out. Ty bopped Kit's nose lightly and Kit squished up her face. She brushed the hair out of Ty's face carefully. Ty avoided Kit's gaze.

"Are you ok?" 

Ty was fiddling with the bed cover in her hand. "No it's fine. I was just getting a little overwhelmed." She lay her head down carefully against Kit's chest, breathing deep. 

Kit pressed her face to the top of Ty's head, nuzzling her. "Say your words," she suggested. "Your favourite words." 

Ty smiled at the fact that Kit still remembered. "I added some new ones."

Kit pressed a kiss to her head. "I wanna hear them if that's ok." Ty could hear the steady sound of her heart beating. 

"Glass, twin, apple, stars, crystal, lilt, shadow," Ty stopped and looked up at Kit, staring into her piercing blue eyes. 

"Whisper." 

Kit looked like she was trying not to cry. "Whisper would be one of mine too." She quoted. Ty grinned and bent down to kiss Kit on the cheek.

"Mine," she whispered in Kit's ear. Kit shivered underneath her, gasping. 

"That's one of your new words?" Her voice was shakey as Ty pressed a kiss to her pulse point. 

"Yeah. One of them. Along with sister, remember and forever," Ty avoided Kit's gaze slightly. Kit squeezed her arm. 

Ty shook her head, shaking herself out of thoughts of Livvy. They had finally found a spell to put things right and let her rest. It had been excruciatingly painful, letting her go for good. But Ty knew it was right. She had already caused too much damage. 

"I'm fine," she reassured Kit. She traced the outline of her lips. "I also have another one. Wanna hear it?" 

Kit's eyes shone as she kissed Ty's fingers. "Tell me." 

Ty leaned over her, pressing their foreheads together. Ty's long dark hair fell like an ebony curtain, shielding their faces.

She closed her eyes, letting her emotions wash over her.

"Kit," she breathed.

"Yeah?" Kit answered, clearly puzzled.

Ty laughed, drawing away. "No. I mean Kit is one of my words," she explained. 

An unreadable expression fell over Kit's face before she smiled in awe. "Really? One of your favourite words?" She seemed taken aback. 

Ty reached for her, gently pushing a lock of blond hair out of her face. "My absolute favorite," she whispered. 

"It's my favorite word in the whole world." 

Kit made some sort of indescribable sound and grabbed at Ty's shirt, pulling her forward. "I love you so much," she whispered, pulling her into a brusing kiss. 

As Ty kissed her back, framing Kit's face with her hands, a burst of light exploded, shining so bright Ty could see it through her closed eyelids.

She frantically broke the kiss and opened her eyes, completely unprepared for what she was about to see.

Kit was glowing.


End file.
